


[Podfic] Straight on till Morning by Sineala

by M_Samro



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Cap_Ironman Big Bang 2016, Caves, Community: cap_ironman, Fuck Or Die, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Secret Identity, Sex In A Cave, Sex Pollen, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: COMPLETE (!!!)FULL PODBOOK COMING SOONThis is a podfic for the amazing masterpiece that is Sineala's "Straight on till Morning" which is summarized thusly:Tony Stark resigned his commission in Starfleet five years ago, after a disastrous away mission, and he swore he'd never go back. He just wants to be left alone to build warp engines in peace. But the universe has more in store for him than that, as he discovers when Admiral Fury comes to him with an offer he could never have expected and cannot possibly refuse: first officer and chief engineer aboard the all-new USS Avenger, a starship of Tony's own design. What's more, the Avenger's captain is Steve Rogers, hero of the Earth-Romulan War. Believed dead for over a century, Steve is miraculously alive... and very, very attractive.But nothing is ever easy for Tony. As he wrestles with his secret desire for his new captain and his not-so-dormant fears, another mission starts to go wrong, and Tony becomes aware that Steve has secrets of his own -- and the truth could change everything.





	1. Part 1 | Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straight on till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 
  * Inspired by [Righteous Among Nations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118891) by [Ellidfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics). 



> So this is my first ever podfic and I apologize in advance for any technical glitches and whatnot, although I did invest in a good microphone and I think it's turning out pretty well! (I haven't recorded any audiobook-type content since I was a small child and the official Harry Potter audiobooks didn't exist so I had to make them myself, and that was on a literal tape recorder, so this is a new experience.)
> 
> I just absolutely love this fic and wanted to make a podfic version even though it is over 100,000 words long - I must share my love. 
> 
> The original is divided into 6 chapters, but for recording purposes, I have created different chapter divisions within those 6 chapters (which I am now calling "Parts"). So the fic is now 6 Parts, but 35 Chapters, plus a bonus Coda written by Ellidfics. Most of my chapter divisions fall along scene breaks in the original fic, although a couple are placed strategically within a scene. I wanted to keep the individual chapters to manageable and somewhat consistent lengths. Based on the first chapter, I estimate that most chapters will be between 10 and 20 minutes long.
> 
> Note that most of the chapters in this fic are non-explicit, but there are definitely a few sections that are extremely explicit, so, yeah, hence the rating.

For [Sineala's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala) notes on this fic, and to see the artwork associated with it, you should definitely [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669). 

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 1: The Days Worth Living For | Chapter 1

Length: 13:54

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cmo9vtfihlmu0ji/SoTM_Part_1_Chapter_1.mp3/file)


	2. Part 1 | Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Admiral Fury introduces Tony to his secondary romantic interest (sorry it's not Steve yet)
> 
> Or maybe this is more of a paternal love? Whatever. It's beautiful.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 1: The Days Worth Living For | Chapter 2

Length: 20:35

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ggw87577wedqprk/SoTM_Part_1_Chapter_2.mp3/file)


	3. Part 1 | Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out what a Big Damn Hero Steve Rogers is (of course)  
> \---  
> Also, I've decided that I'm planning to upload a chapter every Friday - fingers crossed on hopefully managing to keep a regular schedule!

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 1: The Days Worth Living For | Chapter 3

Length: 16:36

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4cbxnyazabk4i12/SoTM_Part_1_Chapter_3.mp3/file)


	4. Part 1 | Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy technobabble, Batman! Also, flashbacks!
> 
> I had a bit of fun with the vocal modulation/equalizer settings to set the flashback apart from the main narration. Let me know if you think it worked!

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 1: The Days Worth Living For | Chapter 4

Length: 21:38

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rph99fk5nrrv5rz/SoTM_Part_1_Chapter_4.mp3/file)


	5. Part 1 | Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE we finally get to meet Steve!! Have I mentioned I love Steve. Cuz yeah. 
> 
> This chapter ran a bit long because there was no reasonable place to break it up; hope you don't mind (of course you don't mind, this story is amazing). 
> 
> It's the last chapter in Part 1, yay!

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 1: The Days Worth Living For | Chapter 5

Length: 31:08

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h0a5q8fz3dpoxmh/SoTM_Part_1_Chapter_5.mp3/file)


	6. Part 2 | Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve get into a heated argument over the Prime Directive. Heck yes.
> 
> (This chapter is short but intense. Next chapter will be longer and intense.)

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 2: You Make Me Want To Believe In Miracles | Chapter 6

Length: 13:04

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/28d4ewoljfkahls/SoTM_Part_2_Chapter_6.mp3/file)


	7. Part 2 | Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve begin to tentatively bond over their shared trauma. Everyone needs hugs.
> 
> (This chapter is very dialogue-heavy between Tony and Steve, which presents its own challenges - I don't really do voices, but I do tone, and I hope I captured and differentiated between their tones well enough. Let me know!)

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 2: You Make Me Want To Believe In Miracles | Chapter 7

Length: 13:59

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r0u2c610q79gcmt/SoTM_Part_2_Chapter_7.mp3/file)


	8. Part 2 | Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technobabble is HARD, yo.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 2: You Make Me Want To Believe In Miracles | Chapter 8

Length: 22:48

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2pup3pl8viahnaf/SoTM_Part_2_Chapter_8.mp3/file)


	9. Part 2 | Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony finds out that he and Steve are sharing a bathroom. Because of course they are.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 2: You Make Me Want To Believe In Miracles | Chapter 9

Length: 23:39

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bnub1k2mfk7lztj/SoTM_Part_2_Chapter_9.mp3/file)


	10. Part 2 | Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we wrap up Part 2 by getting to know Carol! Who is great. And friendship is magic.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 2: You Make Me Want To Believe In Miracles | Chapter 10

Length: 14:29

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wg0okt9tc214oxu/SoTM_Part_2_Chapter_10.mp3/file)


	11. Part 3 | Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's settling in and Tony gets to see what a great captain Steve is on a day-to-day basis. Like we all knew he would be.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 3: The Heart Is Not A Logical Organ | Chapter 11

Length: 14:09

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/le3l5zj1vu837l7/Part_3_%257C_Chapter_11.mp3/file)


	12. Part 3 | Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Steve likes Tony back? Maybe? No? 
> 
> WTF Y U BEIN' SUCH A WEIRDO STEVE.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 3: The Heart Is Not A Logical Organ | Chapter 12

Length: 17:16

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sixp088z1s7zg9d/Part_3_%257C_Chapter_12.mp3/file)


	13. Part 3 | Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve both find themselves struggling with their inner demons on a sleepless night, and opening up to each other draws them even closer. BUT WILL THEY KISS??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is monstrously long - I knew it would be, because there was absolutely no place to break up this beautiful scene, but I didn't realize quite HOW long until I finished reading and looked at the timestamp on the Audacity recording. So, you're welcome!
> 
> It's also a very emotional chapter that required some SRS BSNS voice acting on my part, so I'm really excited for you guys to hear it but also a bit nervous. Hope you like it; let me know!

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 3: The Heart Is Not A Logical Organ | Chapter 13

Length: 41:32

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y9qlhqi91pwoc32/Part_3_%257C_Chapter_13.mp3/file)


	14. Part 3 | Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you don't have a shared bathroom in a fic if you're not prepared to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is ACTUALLY A TINY BIT OF PORN in this chapter! Your patience has - kinda? - been rewarded?
> 
> But in case any of you are not actually listening for the porn and would like to know when to skip, it's from 9:33 to 10:59.
> 
> In the future, I am planning to bracket the porn, ie, have it confined to its own chapters so that a) you can skip, if you'd like, or b) you can absolutely not skip, repeatedly, if you'd like. But in this case, it was only a few paragraphs, so I couldn't just make it its own chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 3: The Heart Is Not A Logical Organ | Chapter 14

Length: 14:55

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wmrb06t1lu2g1pu/Part_3_%257C_Chapter_14.mp3/file)


	15. Part 3 | Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad date.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 3: The Heart Is Not A Logical Organ | Chapter 15

Length: 26:10

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p9ybdklue96evhr/Part_3_%257C_Chapter_15.mp3/file)


	16. Part 3 | Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, after a date as bad as that, things can't possibly get any worse, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an airplane circling my neighborhood like a very inconsiderate, noisy vulture while I recorded this; I did my best to clean it up, but I apologize for any issues with the sound. Blame JFK.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 3: The Heart Is Not A Logical Organ | Chapter 16

Length: 16:22

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9r8zuarrm7rp2w8/Part_3_%257C_Chapter_16.mp3/file)


	17. Part 4 | Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 has begun and so have the REAL PLOT SHENANIGANS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I was stuck in my office for a while so on a whim, I listened to the first chapter of this podfic and then the most recent one, and I was amazed at how much smoother I've gotten the sound quality and the narration since the beginning. Hopefully I'll only keep getting better.
> 
> Just wanted to say thanks to all of you folks who have been following along all this time (I know you're there even if you haven't been commenting and I appreciate you :) ) (extra big shout-out to those of you who have commented, you are AMAZING) and I hope you all stick around - there is SO MUCH great stuff ahead!

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 4: Some Things Which Transcend Even the Discipline of the Service | Chapter 17

Length: 13:35

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f7cpqectki9sdvc/Part_4_%257C_Chapter_17.mp3/file)


	18. Part 4 | Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is obviously just being paranoid and nothing at all is wrong. Obviously.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 4: Some Things Which Transcend Even the Discipline of the Service | Chapter 18

Length: 14:07

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p3u8kfba2glcku4/Part_4_%257C_Chapter_18.mp3/file)


	19. Part 4 | Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is FINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:
> 
> Daylight Savings Time is about to start, which means that as a Sabbath-observant Jewish person, my Fridays are going to get suuuper short. Like, sundown is around 4:00 pm next week, which means there is barely any time between getting home from work and the beginning of the Sabbath.
> 
> THEREFORE I am moving the updates for this podfic to Sundays, so that it is one less thing to cram in on my non-existent Fridays. (There may be updates on Saturday nights on occasion; we'll see how this goes.)
> 
> Thank you all for understanding!

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 4: Some Things Which Transcend Even the Discipline of the Service | Chapter 19

Length: 12:40

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fsojz197yn11214/Part_4_%257C_Chapter_19.mp3/file)


	20. Part 4 | Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, EVERYTHING IS *NOT* FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Sunday update and it is a DOOZY.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 4: Some Things Which Transcend Even the Discipline of the Service | Chapter 20

Length: 24:20

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sfjcekf571h0ovs/Part_4_%257C_Chapter_20.mp3/file)


	21. Part 4 | Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve go down the rabbit - er, cave - hole. Were they followed?

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 4: Some Things Which Transcend Even the Discipline of the Service | Chapter 21

Length: 22:13

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2rze3li3jmiu0z3/Part_4_%257C_Chapter_21.mp3/file)


	22. Part 4 | Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony stumble into alien spores. Don't worry, they're probably totally harmless, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: This chapter cuts off RIGHT BEFORE the smut hits. So if you're looking forward to the smut, I'm very sorry, it's totally worth it, but you're gonna have to wait another week. 
> 
> On the other hand, if smut is not your thing, this chapter is clean, and you can skip the next one and pick up at Chapter 24.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 4: Some Things Which Transcend Even the Discipline of the Service | Chapter 22

Length: 14:31

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k0el628i78fqp80/Part_4_%257C_Chapter_22.mp3/file)


	23. Part 4 | Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE THAR BE SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have off for Thanksgiving weekend, my Friday has actual time before sundown, so I'm sharing the love with you by updating early with this chapter - that arguably most of this fic has been building toward. 
> 
> Happy smutty thanksgiving, y'all!
> 
> (PS - I'm absurdly proud of this chapter, and I would appreciate literally any comments on it to reassure me that I did a good job with it. Don't even need to be words - keysmashes or emojis are beyond acceptable)
> 
> (PPS - If you don't want to comment on the smutty chapter, I totally get it and would equally appreciate any comments on any other chapters ;) I'm happy just broadcasting this into the void and knowing some people out there are following along, but it's always nice to actually hear from you! *squishes listeners*)

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 4: Some Things Which Transcend Even the Discipline of the Service | Chapter 23

Length: 34:17

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bhduvz7hg0b1bgt/Part_4_%257C_Chapter_23.mp3/file)


	24. Part 4 | Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the damage and the deed done, Tony and Steve still need to figure out how to get the hell off this planet.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 4: Some Things Which Transcend Even the Discipline of the Service | Chapter 24

Length: 9:13

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hp6d4wyqaxa4je9/Part_4_%257C_Chapter_24.mp3/file)


	25. Part 5 | Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back on the Avenger, Tony is quarantined in sickbay, and Steve is...well, Steve is being weird AGAIN.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 5: Some Things Worth Dying For | Chapter 25

Length: 23:05

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9phmb4xqd9q8pem/Part_5_-_Chapter_25.mp3/file)


	26. Part 5 | Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distraught Steve shows up at Tony's door, and finally, FINALLY starts to offer some explanations.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 5: Some Things Worth Dying For | Chapter 26

Length: 14:08

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gnrl3ltuk634ox8/Part_5_%257C_Chapter_26.mp3/file)


	27. Part 5 | Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's explanations are getting too absurd to possibly be true. He must be lying, right?

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 5: Some Things Worth Dying For | Chapter 27

Length: 23:38

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3j78pfev3aspf1x/Part_5_%257C_Chapter_27.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people have asked me about whether I'll be doing other podfic projects, and I'm super excited to say that I have recently posted my first one-shot podfic (with MUSIC! such professional, very wow), which you can find on my profile or here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957301
> 
> And I'm hoping to do more one-shot podfics in the coming weeks, so if you're interested in that, you can subscribe to me. Happy Hanukkah and happy listening!


	28. Part 5 | Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony does some of his own investigating into what Steve has told him, trying to figure out what it means for them.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 5: Some Things Worth Dying For | Chapter 28

Length: 16:36

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/26mwc3luonqp84p/Part_5_%257C_Chapter_28.mp3/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not podfic relevant, but I recently wrote and posted my very first fanfic of my own! [Stony, of course.] I can't say I'll be writing fic regularly or anything, but people seemed to really like this one so feel free to check it out - https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058404 - or you can wait until I podfic it too :D )


	29. Part 5 | Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot shenanigans returnnnnnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I technically had the flu when I recorded this, and upon editing it yesterday and today, I discovered that clearly a little known symptom of the flu is a mysterious loss of ability to read or speak English. At least, that's how it felt cleaning this chapter up. I think I cut out all the worst takes and am satisfied with the final cut, but if there's anything you don't like about my narration here, I'm blaming it on the flu. 
> 
> Cheers!

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 5: Some Things Worth Dying For | Chapter 29

Length: 19:25

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yweoqox6kpwc2kz/Part_5_%257C_Chapter_29.mp3/file)


	30. Part 5 | Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avenger is under attack, the engines are down, and Tony is the only one who can fix them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my arch-nemesis, Herr Technobabble -- we meet again.
> 
> (The rough cut of this chapter was legit 10 minutes longer than the final cut because it was just me screwing up every other sentence. Multiple times. Thank goodness for editing.)

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 5: Some Things Worth Dying For | Chapter 30

Length: 17:31

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ppe2v6aff4d531e/Part_5_-_Chapter_30.mp3/file)


	31. Part 5 | Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Part 5! WILL TONY SURVIVE IT??

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 5: Some Things Worth Dying For | Chapter 31

Length: 19:09

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eos8hos4ff51l5m/Part_5_%257C_Chapter_31.mp3/file)


	32. Part 6 | Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Tony make it into Part 6? DUN DUN DUNNNN?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story, I currently have no internet in my apartment and have been getting by with my other non-internet hobbies for a week but realized I need wifi to actually upload and post podfic chapters, so here I am at my friends' house, mooching off their wifi to maintain my posting schedule. As one does.

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 6: To Boldly Go | Chapter 32

Length: 16:16

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a4d22nqt9ttu5jd/Part_6_-_Chapter_32.mp3/file)


	33. Part 6 | Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say UST?
> 
> Oh that's right, I did. 
> 
> SO MUCH UST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some sexual language but nothing smutty actually happens in this chapter. That's NEXT chapter, ohhh boyyy.
> 
> (I still have no internet at home so I am coming to you from the local laundromat. Huzzah!)

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 6: To Boldly Go | Chapter 33

Length: 13:50

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b3jox06bfvw9trq/Part_6_%257C_Chapter_33.mp3/file)


	34. Part 6 | Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUTTTTT
> 
> This is the (finally) enthusiastically consensual sex, in contrast to the dubiously consensual sex way back on Delta Geminorum IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys, this chapter was a beast because airplanes were flying NONSTOP over my house (like literally I cut at least a half hour of just airplane noise, wtf man), but it is here and there is only ONE official chapter left! 
> 
> I am also planning to record the bonus deleted scene written by Ellidfics as the 36th chapter, and then, possibly, if I can, put together all the chapters into one podbook file. With like, Star Trek music and such. We'll see about that.
> 
> Either way, if you're still here this far in, you have my eternal gratitude (especially if you comment!) and I hope you like this ridiculously smutty sappy chapter <3 <3 <3

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 6: To Boldly Go | Chapter 34

Length: 27:45

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rfvu03wlst0tkjt/Part_6_%257C_Chapter_34.mp3/file)


	35. Part 6 | Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the super sappy happy ending heading off into the sunset - I mean, stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the end for a lil surprise :)

[Podfic] "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

Part 6: To Boldly Go | Chapter 35

Length: 11:26

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3ezprkpo7v3jpn9/Part_6_-_Chapter_35.mp3/file)


	36. Coda: Righteous Among Nations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coda by Ellidfics: Steve deals with the consequences of revealing to his crew that he is an Augment. (Note: contains references to his experience during World War II, including concentration camps.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this coda in the style that I am making the full podbook (which I've done 7 chapters of so far!), to give you a taste of what that's gonna be like -- with music and trek-y sound effects! I used "Archer's Theme" because a) Steve is an old soul, and b) it still kills me that Enterprise had this exquisite piece of music, possibly my favorite Trek music of all time, and still went with "Faith of the Heart" for the credits. A travesty.
> 
> ***
> 
> So here we are, folks - the final chapter. I've been at this for...8 months!!!?? To all of you who are still here and have been following along, either silently or with your enthusiastic comments, you're the real MVPs. I appreciate every last kudos, bookmark, download, and comment <3
> 
> I hope you'll let me know what you thought of this project, and if you have any recommendations for what I should podfic next, I'd love to hear 'em!

I found this coda especially meaningful and poignant, because I am descendant of Holocaust survivors, and I would not exist without the actions of one of the real-life Righteous Among Nations heroes: Japanese diplomat Chiune Sugihara, who is sometimes referred to as the Japanese Schindler. He was ordered by his government not to grant visas to Jewish refugees, but he defied those orders, and wrote thousands of visas as quickly as he could before he lost his job, at great cost to his health and financial security.

My grandfather got one of those visas to travel to America, and was the only surviving member of his family. It is estimated that 6,000 Jews were saved because of Sugihara, although some estimates go as high as 10,000, and the number of descendants alive today because of him are innumerable. If you'd like to read more about him, there's a lot out there now; I particularly like [this piece that interviewed his son.](https://www.theguardian.com/world/2020/jan/04/chiune-sugihara-my-father-japanese-schindler-saved-6000-jews-lithuania) There is also a [children's book](https://www.amazon.com/Passage-Freedom-Sugihara-Story-Shine/dp/1584301570/) that can be used to introduce him to kids without traumatizing them. 

I used the Hebrew phrase (חֲסִידֵי אֻמּוֹת הָעוֹלָם) as a subtitle in the recording. 

[Podfic] "Righteous Among Nations" by Ellidfics

Coda to "Straight on Till Morning" by Sineala

Length: 12:41

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kwrrr9uot3pzmtg/Coda_-_Righteous_Among_Nations.mp3/file)


End file.
